Poetry Inspired by Blue Gillespie Songs
by believable-pen
Summary: Just a collection of poems  enjoy x


Songs Inspired by Blue Gillespie

Another Drink [Inspired by Beat Oven]

I take another drink from the bottle

But my demons just laugh at me

I take another drink from the bottle

But the devil just won't let me be

My life is plagued with such anger

Deep down inside I think I'm mad

I take another drink from the bottle

To make happy this demon who's sad

My legs are now growing weaker

My brain cries out for some peace

I take another drink from the bottle

And pray these demons will cease

I try to hide all the bottles

Try to put them out of my mind

But the demon who is inside me

Is taunting, unforgiving, and unkind

My life is just one long piss up

My brain is so muddled and weak

I pray to the Lord up above me

To give me the peace I now seek

As I hold the knife in my hand

I think of the life I once had

If I should take this life from me

I think my demons would be glad

Just one more feeble human

Succumbing to the devil inside

Too weak to seek help for themselves

And not clever enough to hide

I see the blood drip from me

As my life ebbs slowly away

My life blood spilt on the floor

And my demons have won the day

But not content to take my life

They watch as it ebbs away

They dance and laugh around me

The sing and smile and play

I feel the life go from me

I close my eyes and succumb

But now I just feel nothing

Just cold, unfeeling and numb

Blue Gillespie {inspired by The Band themselves]

Come and listen

They will blow your mind

Come and listen

They are one of a kind

Their music changed my world

The words go round and round

Lyrics and bass and drums

They are making sound

So come and see them for yourself

And join in with us all

Come and listen to the words he sings

And in love with them you'll fall

Blue Gillespie is their name

Mark my words you'll see

Their music will blow your mind too

You'll be singing along with me

Whomp, whomp says the base

As the drum bangs out a beat

As the singer pours out his heart

And the sweat fall at his feet

They give their all at every gig

They just love what they do

You will follow them I know

And I'll be standing right by you

If you've never been before

You are in for treat

Many other Gillespians

At gigs you will meet

Mosh dancing or just listening

It's all up to you

No one will be watching

So it's all left to you

Don't [Inspired by Fingered]

Don't tell me who I can choose to love

Don't you tell me what my choices are

Let me fall in love with who I want

Don't stand and watch me from afar

Let me make my own mistakes

It's the only way I can learn

Don't poke your nose into my life

Cos it's none of your fuckin' concern

My life is no ones to control

For my fate was sealed at birth

You just get on with your own life

That's why we were put on this earth

My gender was formed in the womb

My sexuality is out of my control

But I will live with my lot

As long as my body is still whole

Don't point at me as I walk down the street

Don't call me names or taunt me

Keep those bad words to yourself

Cos I was born to be free

I would never bring you down

Or call you names to your face

I don't want to cause others pain

I thinks it would be a disgrace

Mark my words, it could happen to you

The way it happened to me

Other's point their fingers

Be like them, and you'll see

Don't tell them who they can love

Don't point your finger at all

Don't try to change who they are

Don't be like them, a fool

Live you life like you want to

Don't let them change your mind

Don't let others into your life

Live your life and you'll find

That others like you will change

And shake off disbelievers

So change your life today

From losers to achievers

Return To The Swamp [Inspired by The Swamp]

Falling back into the swamp

My face is covered in mud

Tendrils pulling at my arms and legs

And my ears hear a heavy thud

My body pulls against the vines

Trying to free itself from the roots

Until at last I break what binds

And I am free again at last

Pulling myself up and out of the swamp

I faltered and fell to my knees

All around me were rocks and boulders

Shrubs and bushes and dead trees

The smell of burning bone was still in the air

And I had to swallow hard not to be sick

As I steadied myself for my long walk out there

Out of the swamp back to reality

Where people passed by and buildings were tall

Where once I was someone

But now I'm no one at all

Maybe I'm better off here in the swamp

Where no one can hear me cry out

For I am not worthy to live in their world

And the thoughts that I have do not count

My feet take me back to the swamp

The only true friend I have known

I stand at stare into it's murky depths

And realise that this is my home

I step back and sit with my feet in the swamp

And ponder what I should do next

Slowly my body sinks into the swamp

And my mind finally finds perfect rest

Silence takes over and darkness prevails

And once again I know where I am

It's hopeless to try and fit in, in this life

I can't change things, I'm only one man

The warm of the water takes over

The tendrils pull at my skin

I no longer fear the swamp

For it's here that my life will begin

There's no hope for me

No hope in my life

No, no hope for me

Nor freedom from strife

There's no one to care

No one to help me

So it's back to the swamp

For all eternity

The swamp starts to takes over

And I'm happy at last

No worries to speak of

The turgid mud takes my past

There's no hope for me

Now I am free at last

As I swallow the water

The next breath might be my last

I let go of life

As water fills my lungs

Yes I let go of life

To which once I clung

Now I'm happy

There's no hope for me

My next breath is my last

Now it's death for eternity

Broken Bones and Scars

I can see all of the scars

That have plagued your life

The broken bones and mishaps

Words that cut like a knife

It cuts so deep inside you

You don't know where to turn

You said that you had it coming

It was the only way you could learn

I look at the man you now are

And think of the man back then

I loved you so deeply before

Can I love you that much again?

Words are spoken, some hurt us

They make us feel useless and small

I try to choose my words carefully

Or else I say nothing at all

Darkness takes over, where once there was light

And a demon shows it's ugly face

You try to hold on to the man inside

Try to move on at your own pace

You trudge along, from dusk til dawn

Going one step at a time

Your pace gets shorter and shorter

Now you are instep with mine

Never think no one loves you

To me you are very dear

Never stray too far from me

For I will always hold you near

Listen to all I say to you

And never forget I care

Just look around and you'll see

That I will always be there


End file.
